the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
William Easton
William "Will" Easton is a character from the Saw franchise, and the main protagonist of the 2009 film, Saw VI. Biography William is a healthcare executive for Umbrella Health, whose formula for applying people for healthcare caused him to deny care for those who needed it, such as John Kramer, who had cancer, and Harold Abbott, who died from a cardiovascular disease when William refused him healthcare due to a discrepancy in his application. William is kidnapped by Mark Hoffman, and placed in a game, where his employees are the victims in various games, and he wakes up in an abandoned zoo. In the first game, William competes with Hank, a caretaker with a smoking habit. In the game, there are two vices around their waists, and each time they take a breath, the vices constrict slightly. Eventually, Hank fails to hold his breath, resulting in his ribcage getting crushed by the vices, killing him. In the second game, William must choose between saving Addy, a middle-aged worker with diabetes, and Allen, a younger and healthier employee, by holding onto handles that support a platform, and keeps the two of them from hanging via barb wire nooses. William chooses to save Addy, after seeing pictures of her and her family, leaving Allen to hang. In the third game, William must help his attorney Debbie navigate through a steam-filled room, with a device attached to her chest, which will impale her through her head after ninety seconds. He helps her through, but she realises that the key to the device has been surgically implanted in William, and attempts to murder him for the key with a circular saw. However, he evades her long enough for the device to activate and kill her. In the fourth and final game, William must choose two members of his company to save, notorious for their skills to find technicalities in applications, in a "shotgun carousel", where each time the carousel stops, he can push down two safety buttons that will impale his hand and save the worker, but if he doesn't, they will be shot. He ultimately saves Emily and Shelby, while Aaron, Gena, Dave and Josh are killed. William reaches the end of the course, where he is reunited with his sister, Pamela Jenkins, while across from her, are Tara and Brent Abbott, the widow and son of Harold. William will survive if Tara and Brent choose to forgive him, while if they pull the lever to the "DIE" side on the box, William will be killed. While Tara cannot bring herself to kill William, Brent chooses to kill him as revenge, and multiple syringes filled with hydrofluoric acid swing down and inject William, melting him in half and killing him. James gave his death the Golden Chainsaw Award because of the extreme blood and gore. Category:Characters Category:Saw Kills Category:Golden Chainsaw Recipients Category:Dead Category:Great kills Category:Saw characters Category:Kills Censored By YouTube Category:Brutal Kills Category:Good Riddance Category:Infobox-In-Need Category:Main Protagonists Category:Golden Chainsaw Recipients of Year 2